Angel In The Night
by friends and p-f4ever
Summary: Just a small story I wrote for English class. AAML/Pokeshipping


**A/N: This is a story I wrote for englsh with my vocabulary words. Hope you like it, and the stuff in italics is a flashback.**

The rooms and halls of the picturesque abode were illuminated the slightest bit, the early morning sun only being allowed to penetrate the walls of the house through the small cracks that were subtly present throughout. The sound of rain drops, gently tapping on the aluminum roof above, echoed between the walls. Blue jays could be heard from outside the confinements of the homestead, their spirits indifferent to the mild shower.

Positioned in the middle of the room was a Grand Piano, it's black and white keys remaining stagnant as miniscule rays of fulvous sunshine reflected off them. The air was tainted with the eccentric smell of dust, giving the room a pleasant rustic feel about it.

The sound of footsteps grew in volume, climaxing as a raven haired man entered the room. He made his way over to the piano while he shuffled his feet along apathetically. As though the string instrument had seduced him in some way, the adult let his fingers brush over each individual key as he felt the nicks and scratches in each note that gave it it's diversity.

Quietly pulling out the bench that was placed before him, the man took a seat and placed his fingers at middle C position. As he allowed his hands to roam the keys hungrily, the walls surrounding him dissolved into nothingness only to be replaced by memories once he began to play.

_Obscure_ _sounds filled the dance hall making it hard to __discern__ one conversation from another, as the loud yet downtempo music the band was playing rang in the ears off all who were present. A young umber eyed teen leaned against the concession table, __objective__ to the festivities taking place all around him yet paying enough attention to allow himself to __hypocritically__ judge the people passing by. Grasping his red plastic cup full of soda the boy held it close to him almost in a __pious__ manner, __revering__ the contents inside._

_The black haired teenager let out a sigh of resignation as he tried to forget the disdain he held for formal events such as these, though his feelings were not strong enough to give him the desire to denounce the gathering completely. _

"_Hi Ash, I see you're enjoying yourself just as much as me." Someone sarcastically inferred from Ash's side. _

"_Nice of you to finally show up Misty. I was beginning to become skeptical that you would even come." Ash replied candidly as he turned to face his best friend. _

_Even if Ash had wanted to he did not possess the innovation to describe how beautiful Misty looked. Her fiery orange hair cascaded down her shoulders and around her neck, framing her face in a way the chocolate-eyed boy never thought possible. The vermilion dress she had chosen to wear that night hugged all of her curves in just the right places, inevitably giving the teen a near-perfect hourglass form. The bottom of the dress flowed until it reached Misty's ankles while it's neck simply wrapped around her chest, leaving her collarbone vulnerable to the world. _

"_You look...wow." Ash couldn't help but get lost inside Misty's cerulean pools as he tried to produce a valid compliment._

_Misty tried to stop the scarlet blush that swept across her face in reaction to Ash's benevolent observation, no matter how ambiguous it truly was. The teen lowered her head apprehensively,nervous that the boy in front of her might notice her cheeks reddening. _

"_W-would you, like to dance?" Ash offered, trying to sound as confident as possible while hoping his request didn't come across too abstract. Extending his hand to Misty, he was relieved when she accepted. As the duo walked out into the center of the dance floor, they ignored the provincial looks that other guests were giving them. Ash didn't blame them for holding some feelings of resentment toward Misty. This was his party and he had unintentionally let himself discriminate them by giving his full attention to the girl now in his arms._

_The empathy he once held for the others soon vanished once he felt Misty's lips crash into his. Emotions churned within Ash as he gingerly snaked his arms around her waist, pulling the girl into him even more. He couldn't help thinking how perfect her soft, warm lips felt against his as the kiss deepened. Waves of love, lust, longing, and realization ran through the two teens as their kiss continued on, both becoming impartial to the stares they were gaining._

Striking the final chord of the song Ash removed his hands from the piano keys.

"That was beautiful." A feminine voice said from behind as the source wrapped their slender arms around his neck. Ash involuntarily shifted closer into the person, his body reacting to the new source of heat.

"I hope it didn't wake you Mist." Ash apologized as a minute ripple of guilt flushed through him. Misty nuzzled her face lovingly into the crook of her husband's neck, letting him know he was forgiven.

Taking her hands in his, Ash guided Misty over to the piano keys and placed her fingers over them. He carefully set his hands on top of hers and slowly began playing another song, allowing his wife to contently follow along.

**A/N: REVIEW!**


End file.
